


Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: The Final Adventure

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [17]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: When Ben Ravencroft has reappeared after a long time, Lorcan has no choice but to defeat him.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: The Final Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is serves as the original series finale of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures.

Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are sitting in their rooms quietly.


End file.
